


Jihyun’s Inspiration

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: Jihyun tries to find inspiration on a boat.





	Jihyun’s Inspiration

Jihyun let out a satisfied sigh as he looked at the beautiful scenery before him. 

Water glazing like starts under the magnificent sun. The smell of life all around him as he pushes his boat on the river. 

“Ah yes, this will be perfect.” Jihyun thought.

Recently, Jihyun has been struggling to get inspiration for his art but he hopes that his beautiful location will motivate him to create something spectacular. Jihyun hummed cheerfully as he began to set up his art supplies.

He took his paintbrush and…

 _ **Nothing**_.

Confused by his lack of inspiration Jihyun lets out a frustrated sign.

“Why can’t you just buy inspiration?” he cried as he fell back on the boat.

As Jihyun laid on his boat, he could see the clear blue sky above him. Jihyun watched the clouds get carried by the gentle breeze as he began to close his eyes, only one person dominated his thoughts.

Maybe he should—no!

Even before he could finish his thought, he decided to throw it out of the window. He knew that the only thing he wants to do right now is to call

you. After all, you are his muse.

But he _can’t_ call you.

Not now at least.

Jihyun lets out a defeated sigh wondering how you are doing.

Did you miss him?

Maybe you had the same idea…maybe you wanted to call him right now. 

Ugh probably not, you’re probably sleeping right now. Well, at least he hopes that you went to bed early… _for once_.

No jihyun! Stop thinking! You promised each other this was the best solution.

Well, in reality he just announced that he wanted to be out of the country to better himself and agreed because you cared about his well-being.

Why couldn’t you have been a bit more selfish and forced him to stay? 

Of course, you could never do that to him…

No! This journey is important! It will help him improve himself and become strong enough to properly love you. 

Jihyun got up from his previous position. A fuel of determination was in the air.

He needs to hurry up and learn his lessons, so he can run into your arms as soon as possible and you give you a big hug. If he can’t stop thinking about you, he might as well draw you! 

“Though I truly wish you were here with me, MC.” Jihyun whispered.

Right at the moment he felt the lightbulb above his head lit up. Jihyun hummed again as he began to work on his piece.

…

“...and done!” Jihyun exclaimed out loud.

In front of him was a painting of you sitting on the other end of the boat watching the beautiful view.

 

_**Even though we are apart right now, our hearts are still connected.** _


End file.
